Noche de cuerda
by Lluvisna
Summary: Su hijo le reclamaba atención, pero lo ignoraba, sin importar que tanto el bebé insistiera Pop no quería ni verlo, al final de la noche de Halloween uno de los dos terminaría llorando.


**Un pequeño fanfiction inspirado en un creepypasta y en una historia real, por lo tanto la idea no es completamente mía -Aunque algo ciento por ciento original ya es difícil de ver- y los personajes menos, son de la serie Happy Tree Friends, la serie es producida por la empresa Mondo Media Minishows y su creador principal es Kenn Navarro, luego están los animadores, los guionistas, los actores de voz, etc. ¿Yo con qué derecho escribo esto sin el permiso debido? Con el derecho de que lo puedo hacer mientras no gane dinero con esto, es gratis, es un hobby que tengo para entretenerme a mí y a más fans.**

 **Esto es un Universo Alternativo: Los personajes de la serie tienen forma humana y el resto ya lo leerán.**

 **Personajes principales: Pop y Cub.**

El adulto estaba en la cocina esperando que la tetera sonara, en eso escucha a su hijo llamarlo pero no se mueve de su lugar.

Con el agua lista se preparó un café y se sentó en el comedor para beberlo, quería relajar sus nervios. Escuchó a su hijo suplicarle por leche, pero lo ignoró.

Encendió la televisión para distraerse, puso un documental cualquiera, era de animales salvajes y en el momento en que un cocodrilo apareció en pantalla el bebé se puso a llorar de miedo, pero el hombre no lo consoló.

Fue al baño a cepillarse los dientes, estando ahí su pequeño trata de alcanzar un patito de hule pero no podía, al terminar se fue sin ayudar al menor a alcanzar el juguete.

Se puso a mirar fura de la ventana, la tarde se hacía presente y las personas disfrazadas pidiendo dulces llenaban la calle, era Halloween. El menor no alcanzaba a ver fuera por su tamaño, por lo que con balbuceos pedía ser cargado, el adulto se fue a su habitación.

Con la puerta cerrada se sentó en la cama y se cubrió los ojos con las manos, estaba cansado, escuchó entonces unos golpes torpes en la puerta pero no atendió.

Los golpes seguían, seguían y seguían, simplemente no se detenían y él no se levantaba de la cama.

—Pa— Escuchó la voz de Cub.

—No— Susurró.

—Pa— Cub pedía que le abriera la puerta y golpeaba con sus pequeñas manos.

—No— Dijo Pop, sosteniéndose las manos angustiado.

— ¡Papa! — Exclamó alegre como siempre el pequeño.

No pudo con eso, con lágrimas en los ojos se levantó rápidamente y abrió la puerta con fuerza.

Pero no había nadie.

Y el hombre lloró, salió de su habitación completamente herido y vio a su hijo al final del pasillo, siguió caminando, cuando estuvo ahí Cub ya no estaba, caminó lentamente, entró un momento al baño donde el pequeño en la bañera jugaba con el patito de hule, avanzó y le dio un vistazo a la cocina donde Cub estaba gateando, pero luego no estaba, pasó por el comedor donde el bebé en su sillita ansioso por comer levantaba los brazos y exclamaba feliz, finalmente se detuvo en la sala principal donde el cuerpo sin vida de su hijo colgaba del ventilador de techo, el cuello frágil estaba siendo apretado por una decoración de Halloween que simulaba ser una cola de gato negro.

Él tuvo la idea, a él se le ocurrió dejar a su hijo debajo del ventilador y encenderlo para que se distrajera tratando de atrapar esa excesivamente larga cola, mientras tanto él salió a la esquina para comprar los dulces que entregaría. Al volver vio aquella escena que le partió el corazón. Eso ocurrió en la mañana y llevaba todo el día así, su hijo lo estaba volviendo completamente loco y ya no aguantaba verlo por toda la casa riendo, suplicando, llamándolo.

Pop sintió como Cub se sostenía de su ropa para pararse queriendo que lo cargara.

No pudo más.

Se puso a llorar en el suelo, gritaba, hipaba, golpeaba la madera, pronunciaba el hombre de su hijo y no paraba.

—Pa—

Se calló un momento o lo intentó, porque los espasmos lo hacían liberar algo de voz. Levantó la mirada y ahí en frente estaba su bebé sentado, mirándolo triste.

— ¡Cub! — Trató de alcanzarlo pero no estaba.

Con el corazón destrozado siguió llorando un rato hasta que se calmó de a poco, la oscuridad dominaba las afueras y él se levantó.

Fue hasta el armario para guardar herramientas que estaba al fondo de la casa, sacó una cuerda y midiéndola con los brazos cortó con un cuchillo un trozo, luego buscó un banquito y salió.

Pocas personas lo vieron salir antes de perder el interés en ese hombre, algunos lo vieron momentáneamente atar la cuerda a la rama de un árbol cercano, algunos otros lo vieron hacer un nudo.

Pero nadie lo vio meter la cabeza y dar un pequeño salto volcando el banquito.

Las personas que seguían pasando señalaban la casa bien decorada, tenía lapidas en el jardín delantero acompañadas de calabazas con diferentes caras, un fantasma atravesando la puerta principal, una araña gigante en el techo, un ataúd que al acercarse se abría mostrando una momia y…

Dos detalles que aunque no daban tanto miedo como la momia ya que esta daba un buen susto al aparecer, eran muy buenos.

El primero era que a través de las cortinas cerradas se veía la sombra de un bebé colgado del ventilador, el otro era un cadáver colgado en el árbol cercano.

—Mira, es muy real—

—Hasta tiene un banquito—

—Debió ser muy caro—

—Que desperdicio de ropa—

—Hasta tiene los ojos abiertos y parecen de muerto—

—Ese me gusta más, algún día haré lo mismo—

—Este año Pop se lució— Dijo Petunia acompañada de una sonriente Giggles.


End file.
